If Elect The Dead Was a Naruto Stroy
by Marvin's-Girl
Summary: I got an idea for this Naruto story from Serj Tankian’s new solo album, Elect the Dead. I made the story fit in to every song I could interpret. This doesn’t mean that every chapter is gonna say exactly what each song means, just how I could fit them to t


If Elect the Dead was a Naruto Story

**I don't own Naruto, or any of the songs or lyrics that I mention from Serj Tankian, cuz he wrote them. If I put the lyrics into the story, I'll make them bold and they'll pretty much stick out. And I'm adding characters that I made up.**

This is M rated for later chapters just to be safe. This chapter is probably rated T, but I'll let you know when I'm certain about the M rating. Here are the characters that will appear threw out the whole story:

From **Naruto**: Gaara, Sakura, Temari, Kunkuro, Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Sasuke, Tsunade, Kakashi and maybe others.

From my original story **Fantasy Violence**: Marvin Fowl, Issaq O'rye, Stella O'rye, Sylvia Chiller, Victor S. (I forgot how to spell his last name), Pzycho Fowl, Daidori Fowl, and maybe others.

No, Serj is not in it.

**Parings** are, GaaraXSakura, MarvinXTemari, ShikamaruXIno, NejiXTenten, NarutoXHinata, IssaqXStella, SylviaXVictor, KakashiXDaidori, and maybe more.

I lost any way of watching Naruto so I am going from what I saw and that's only to the part where Tsunade becomes Hokage, so this is not really a spoiler. I made up that Naruto and everyone his age are about 16 now. Okay now go on…

Chapter 1: Saving Us.

(Yes for the song "Saving Us")

Sakura sat in her class. Her teacher was lecturing about history but her mind was taken over by the words that someone had spoken to her. It was just yesterday when the 5th Kazekage visited the Hidden Leaf village.

Her book bag was full and her thoughts were perturbed. She was just about to leave the village when she saw him and his two older siblings enter threw the gates. The 5th Hokage greeted the Hokage but Sakura was too far away to listen in on what they were saying. In one moment Gaara's eyes wondered away from what the others. And in that one moment, Gaara's eyes looked into Sakura's.

Sakura had looked into his eyes and had been enchanted by the pale green pearls framed with black eye liner. They only looked for a second, but it was long enough for Sakura to know that he had given her a special look. And then he was listening to what the others were saying, with those eyes looking away from her.

Sakura looked at Gaara all over and noticed how much he's changed since she saw him last. His crimson colored hair was longer as it reached down to his shoulders. His shoulders were more brawn and they were attached to long arms that crossed over his tough chest. His sleeveless robe covered any other maturing traits that Sakura knew was there. As his body was matured, his mind had matured. She could tell that he had given up on being a bloodthirsty killer and took his job seriously. But she wondered what the desert dwellers were doing there.

A voice broke Sakura's trance…

"Sakura!" The teacher's voice snapped, "I can't believe it! My best student, day dreaming in my classroom!"

"Oh…" Sakura chuckled nervously, "Sorry."

The teacher gave her a hard look then she sighed and resumed her harangue. But the teacher's words had no chance against those words Gaara had expressed.

Sakura replayed the memory in her head. It all started a two months ago. Hinata and Naruto were walking towards Sakura hand and hand.

"Hi guys," Sakura greeted as the two stopped in front of her, "Going on another date later?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "How 'bout you and Sasuke? I haven't heard from him in a long time. Hope that means that you two were busy and nothing bad is going on, right?"

"Oh, yeah," Sakura chuckled slightly, "In fact, we are going somewhere tonight."

She didn't want them to know about what happened in the last couple of weeks. Sasuke threw a fit and he left her all by herself. He hadn't been back in three weeks. Yet, she missed him and wished he would come back. She missed him so much. Missed him so much that it took her dreams, took her food and clouded her thoughts giving her only perturbing feelings left behind.

Sakura waved Naruto off and she continued on her lonely walk home. When she opened the door to her house, she saw a Uchiha sitting on the couch. She automatically recalled the argument the two shared the past few weeks. The only thing she had a problem with was how obsessive he was getting about killing his older brother. It was taking over him and it was changing him. He wasn't the same person he was when he asked her out. But he had a problem with how she told him and that's how the argument erupted and it was splitting them apart.

"Sakura," Sasuke said to her as she planted her books on the nearest table.

She was shocked that he was there. And she was filled with so much joy that she was ready to leap in his arms.

But the look on his face suggested bad news. Sakura looked seriously at him as she sat on the couch beside him. Her eyes stayed locked in his, trying to find love in them. But there wasn't anything in them. They weren't empty, but there was nothing special, no signs of her being his pride and joy.

"Sasuke," Sakura started as she looked around the room. There were bags packed at the door.

"Sasuke," She continued with a pleading voice, "Please don't leave me."

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he put a hand to her shoulder, "I really wish I could stay, but I just don't feel the same. You don't believe in what I do and you won't except what I must do. I'm sorry."

"Fine," Sakura said getting desperate, "You could do what you want, just don't leave."

Sasuke didn't want to look into her despair stained face, so he looked away from her.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried as he got up and gathered his stuff together.

He opened the door. Sakura tried to keep herself from bursting, but it was no use. Tears quickly dropped to the floor. She got up and ran for him.

"Sasuke, why do you have to break my heart? You're the one for me!" She caught up with him and put her arms around him, "I never loved you so much. We have to be together to live threw all the problems, good and bad."

"I can't," Sasuke said, "You won't understand me."

"But you can't leave!" Sakura said with a calmer voice, but tears kept rolling down her face,

"You can't tear us apart! You can't break us. Can't you see that it is killing me, isn't it killing you too? "

"Yes, I know," Sasuke told her as he lifted her chin so he could look directly at her, "It may be killing us, but if we stay together, we will keep arguing, and it will keep get worse. I know it hurts know, but in time, you'll see that it actually is saving us."

He pulled away from her and she stayed silent and the tears stopped flowing. He turned away and walked out away from her. Each step he took made her love him more and more.

She wanted to run for him again, but she didn't move. The door closed and it was quiet except for the clock's song of passing time. _Tick Tick Tick…._

She never thought that she would get over him, she never thought that she could love anyone else. And for two months she didn't. She didn't get out much. She would get mad at whoever asked he about her life with Sasuke because she knew it was over. It was over. And she had to stay away because everyone was finding someone and it would always remind her of Sasuke. Sasuke said that their split was supposed to save them. But it didn't feel like it saved her, instead what it did was kill her. She even lost all of her confidence as a person. She would still and always remain the smartest in her class, but that was as far as it got.

One day she decided not to stay in the house, in fact, she decided to leave and never come back. She brought her book bag with her and filled it with as much as it could carry. She had her favorite picture of Sasuke in her locket still and she put it around her neck. She planned that when school was out, she would leave the village. She didn't know where she would go, she decided that she would go where the wind chooses. Maybe she would find new love, but that thought was barley a hope. It just carried a sarcastic sign saying, "Yeah right."

She couldn't leave yet because Tsunade, Gaara, Temari, and Kunkuro were still at the gate and she never got permission to leave the village. So she just sat near by and waited for them to leave. She took a look at the picture in the locket and smiled lightly. Sasuke's smile was sometimes soothing and sometimes piercing, yet whatever it was, she loved to look at it.

After awhile all the memories went back to her, and that slowly brought tears into her eyes again. But her flashback was interrupted with a shadow that fell over her.

A bell rang. Sakura snapped out of her day dreaming and looked at the clock. She saw that all the kids in her class were gathering their belongings and ready to go to their next class. Sakura did the same. She walked down the hallway and then down the stairs and into the cafe.

She usually didn't go to lunch because she knew someone would ask her something. She saw Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji and Tenten sitting at a big table. She slowly walked over knowing that she hadn't talked to any of them in a long time. She was in all advanced classes and had only lunch in common.

They seemed to be happy, had any of them even missed her? When she got close enough Naruto quickly stood up.

"Sakura!" Naruto gasped, "Where have you been?" he looked worried but relieved to see her.

"Hi," Sakura said shyly.

The rest showed a surprised expression as she stood there.

"Sakura do you have any idea how much we worried about you?" Ino added to the silence.

"Yeah," Tenten said, "Ever since Sasuke left, you have barley left your house. When we tried to see what was wrong you just shut us out."

"Here," Hinata said as she took Sakura's hand, "Why don't you sit with us and tell us what has been on your mind?"

"Oh, no, really guys," Sakura said surprised at how much they cared, "I'm okay now."

"Really?"

Sakura sat down and everyone's eyes were on her as they waited for her story. And Sakura explained…

She looked up and saw that the Kazekage was there, looking down at her with a shy smile.

"Hi," He said softly but his smile faded when he noticed that a tear just rolled off her face. He continued considerately but still shyly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sakura lied as she wiped her face, "There was just something in my eye."

"I wonder how many times people have tried that one," Gaara said as he took a seat beside her.

She looked at him a little mad that he was trying to get her to talk about her troubles. She didn't want to talk about it, when were people gonna understand that?

"Why are you here?" Sakura snapped.

"I just wanted to…" Gaara was nervous as he continued, "never mind, it's probably not a good time." He sighed as if he failed to do something.

Gaara looked at what was in Sakura's lap.

"Oh, so you are still in love with that Uchiha, huh?" Gaara frowned with obvious disappointment.

"I'm wasting my time here." He started to get up when Sakura said,

"No, he broke up with me."

Gaara looked back at her and saw how much this bothered her.

"Really?" Gaara was shocked, "I can't believe that."

"Why?" she asked as she looked at him.

"Because you're just…" Gaara paused for a moment, "You're just so…" He stopped and then he took a deep breath, "You're just so beautiful and smart, and I can't get you out of my mind." He said it so fast but Sakura took in every word as it slipped off his tongue.

"What?" she said surprised.

Gaara turned himself completely towards her as he continued, "I came all the way over here to ask you something. They said that I have to get married if I am going to resume my duties as Kazekage. And this is my only chance, I just wanted to ask you…" He reached into his pocket and took something out. Sakura was just staring at him wondering why he was wasting his time with her.

Gaara opened the little box in his hand and revealed a golden ring with a big white diamond attached in the center. The ring had many small pink crystals implanted in the sides. As it sparkled in Sakura's face Gaara bowed his head.

"Will you marry me?" he asked as his face turned red and his heart raced as he awaited the answer.

Sakura just resumed her dumbfounded look. She was so surprised. No one had said all those things to her in a long time. No one had bothered to make her feel as right as Gaara made her feel.

"W-What am I supposed to say?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked up at her with his sea green eyes full of yearning, "Say yes?"

"Are you sure that you want _me?_"

Gaara got closer to her and put the opened box in her hands and his hand over the box.

"Sakura," Gaara started, "I have came all the way over here, barley winked a eye and kept going with a yearning to see your face. I want you to be a part of my life so I could see you smile, hear your laugh, feel your touch, and to get a taste of you. If you just say yes, I will do anything to make sure that another hurtful tear won't fall off your face again."

Sakura was taken by his words. They made her feel so good. She was wrong, she could love again, and she could trust this boy with her heart. Not even Sasuke had a look so strong on his face when he asked her out. And as he convinced her, she started to see a new light shining on him. If she said no, she would not be able to love again, because now she had a place for him forever in her heart.

After what seemed like forever, Sakura said yes and Gaara slipped the expensive ring on her finger.

By this time all the girls at the table were red and happy for her.

"Wow," Ino said, "Who knew Gaara would have been the one who proposed before the rest of the guys."

"I feel very happy for you," Hinata said.

"Thanks guys," Sakura laughed.

"And what now?" Naruto asked, "You're gonna leave for Suna?"

"Yeah, but you are all welcome to my weeding."

That instant everyone burst into scattered chatter. But Sakura stayed quiet as she thought.

"Sasuke, you split us up…

"**Tearing us, you're tearing us,**

**You're breaking us, you're breaking us,**

**You're killing us, killing us…"**

"But if we stayed together then we would still be arguing and breaking still and Gaara would have never found me. Maybe you didn't intend this exactly, but you did save us. We have only one life and if you didn't end our relationship, we would have never had this chance."

"…**You're saving us,**

**Forever alive, forever alive, forever, forever!**

**Forever alive, forever alive, forever! Never and ever again."**

**FIN!**

That's it for now! That was my chapter on "Saving Us" by Serj Tankian. YEAH! I finally finished! It took me more than four hours and stuff. Like I said, whether it was how Serj intended it or not, that's how I interpreted it in the story. It sounds like the end, doesn't it? But it's far from over!

REVIEW PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! This is my first fanfic, I hoped you liked it!




End file.
